Fishing With Goten
by Missy Merla
Summary: After a fight with his father, Trunks goes to spar with Goten. Things get a little heated after that. One shot. Yaoi.


A good ol' yaoi one-shot. Please enjoy.

I grit my teeth and slammed open the door to the gravity room.

"You running away now?" I heard his voice echo through the chamber. He was taunting me.

"Yes." Luckily, I'm not as big of a dick as he is. I don't have to turn everything into a fist fight.

"You coward! Always running away like a scared puppy!"

"I'm sick of your shit. I can't stand you!" I yelled back at him. Before he could reply I blasted off into the air, right towards the midday sun. The house seemed to shrink in size as I gained altitude and the air grew slightly cooler. I stopped for a moment to make sure he wasn't following me. Of course he wouldn't. Conversations scared him. He could call me a coward all he wanted, but his way of settling everything was with his fist. He didn't know any other way.

I sighed, but felt the rage flare in my stomach. I didn't _need_ to hit something, but I did really _want_ to.

I headed for the Son house. Goten is always down for a fight.

I slammed my fist into his jaw and sent him flying down into the trees. A puff of smoke and the cracking branches signified his failure to catch himself in midair.

"Owww!" I heard him moan from the broken forest. He flew back up, rubbing his jaw.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Sorry." I mumbled. I waited less than a second for him to recover and flew at him. I tried a round-house kick to his head but he blocked me and punched me in the stomach, sending me flying back. I flipped over, righted myself, and swung another punch. He redirected my fist with one hand and punched me with the other. I blocked it.

We threw punches for a while, each of us evading the others' blows. Goten dropped suddenly and kicked me in the crotch. I let out a cry and flung forward, but managed to stop before I flew too far. I didn't anticipate his elbow between my shoulders. I heard a crack and screamed in pain. I turned towards him, blocked a punch, and slugged him hard in the side. He went flying into a tree.

We had been at it for hours. The sun was low in the sky now and my temper had almost completely faded.

I swung my fist at his face, but he stopped it and held it in his palm.

"Lets fish or something, I'm starving."

I froze and looked him in the eye. He looked tired, his face was bloody and dirty. I was hungry, now that he mentioned it, I heard my stomach grumble. I hadn't realized we'd been fighting for so long.

The rage was gone.

Mostly.

I nodded, "Alright."

He stared at me a moment longer. Was that concern I saw in his eyes? He could tell there was something bugging me.

Goddamn him. He knew me too well. I can never hide how I'm feeling from him. His dad is dense as a rock, but somehow he and Gohan are extremely perceptive. They must have picked it up from Piccolo, cause neither of his parents all all that bright. At least, in my opinion.

I took a cheap shot to his crotch and jet down towards the lake,

"Last one there is a rotten egg!"

He recovered quickly and followed me.

This was the lake the Son family did all their fishing at. It was so remote that only a few hard-core backpackers even knew it existed. No one but the Son's, and myself, ever fished in it.

We landed on the beach and stripped off our clothes. Goten tackled me and held me in the water for a moment, but stopped when a huge fish swam by. We dove into the water at the same time, each of us racing to catch the fish first. This was the one thing Goten almost always beat me at. He spent a lot more time in here than I did, so he was much more practiced.

By the time I emerged from the lake with my wiggling fish, he was already starting the fire, his gutted fish on the sand beside him.

"Beat you!" He flashed that innocent smile at me. The I'm-always-happy-and-don't-even-know-the-meaning-of-sad smile. I envied him. Sometimes I wished I had been born into _his _family. Yeah, they were pretty weird sometimes, but at least he and his father got along.

I gave him the finger for my reply and ripped open my fish. It was still wiggling when I pulled out the insides. Goten looked grossed out and turned his head down towards the fire. He didn't like the way I killed my fish. But I did.

We both stuffed our faces and never bothered to put our clothes back on. We usually swam after we ate and eating naked had a sort of primal appeal to it. We felt one with nature. Like we belonged there. Both of us were comfortable and trusting enough to let our tail's hang loose. My dad would freak out if he knew I was doing that with Goten. He always wanted me to keep my tail wrapped tightly around my waist whenever in the presence of other Saiyans. Even at home. He was pretty uptight.

But when I was with Goten, I felt at ease. I trusted him and he trusted me.

But that didn't stop us from the occasional sneak attack.

Goten laid down on the sand, his feet resting against the wet sand and his back against the dry sand. Occasionally the water would crawl up the beach and splash against his feet and legs, but he was far enough out that the rest of him stayed dry. He had his hand on his stomach and his eyes closed. He burped loudly and laughed.

I laughed and walked over to lay down on his left.

"I'm so full, I'll explode."

"Me too." He rubbed his stomach.

We both stared up at the sky. The clouds were fluffy, dispersed in little white pillows throughout the blue void. I heard Goten sigh, then I sighed.

I bit my lip and reached quickly for his left nipple. I pinched it hard and he rolled to his right to evade me. It was always best to attack him after he's eaten. He has a hard time moving after stuffing himself.

He whimpered, "Don't!"

I chuckled and placed my hand underneath my head. He stayed on his side, rubbing his bruised nipple.

He knew me too well. I usually attacked several times at once. I was planning on leaving him alone this time, but since he was anticipating another attack I might as well give him what he expected. I smirked.

I reached over and grabbed the base of his tail, very gently, and stroked it.

"Ah!" He gasped. I slid right up behind him and wrapped my left arm around him as I stroked him with my right hand. We often played 'gay chicken', and I was usually the one that won.

He only lasted a few seconds before he peeled me off of him and rolled away, "Oh my God, stop it!" He sat up and gagged. "Gah!"

I chuckled and turned back onto my back, my hands at my sides and my eyes staring up at the sky. I rubbed my fingers together. The feeling of his soft tail lingered on my hand for several minutes. It was like his shape had been burned into my fingers.

For some reason, that playful attack was different that usual.

For some reason, I wanted to touch him again.

I glanced over at him. He had laid back down and was closing his eyes, trying to relax. I crawled slowly over to him, as quietly as I could.

He didn't seem to notice me. He flicked a fly off his nose.

I scooted up next to him. He tensed up and opened one eye and shut it right back. I waited and he waited. For a long time.

A very long time.

Finally, I got sick of waiting for him to let his guard down and grabbed at his crotch, but he was ready. He grabbed my hand before I got anywhere near him. I flung myself on top of him and we started a grappling match.

I used my other hand and slid it underneath him and grabbed his tail. He used his leg and pushed me off him, but I didn't let go so he came with me. He cried out in pain and moved onto his stomach so that he was closer to me.

"Ow ow ow, let go!" He held his hands up in defeat. I didn't move.

I liked the feeling of his tail in my hands. I stroked it with my thumb.

He made a sound into the sand.

I continued and moved closer to him. He breathing sped up.

"Ok Trunks, you win. I don't wanna fight anymore I'm tired." He pushed himself up off the sand.

I didn't say anything. For some reason this was really... pleasurable. I didn't want to stop.

I jerked him back down and crawled over his legs so he couldn't get back up. He was silent, probably with shock, and breathing hard.

I held his tail lightly between my fingers and stroked from the base all the way to the tip. He shuddered and I did it again.

"Trunks..." he trailed off as I stroked it, this time a little harder. He moaned.

I leaned down close to the small of his back and took in his scent. He smelled so... Goten-like. A mixture of the scented candles his mother keeps around the house and that distinct Son-like stench. I couldn't put my finger on it but they all smelled similar, yet different. Goten always smelled the best.

I pressed my lips to the base of his tail. He gave a sharp gasp and then suppressed a moan.

Oh God.

I licked him. I liked his taste so I dove in and sucked and tongued the place where fur and bare skin met. He continued to hold in his moans. He even struggled a little. Nothing compared to what he could do, if he actually wanted to get away.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" He lifted his head up to look at me. His eyes pleading.

I rolled him over onto his back. He was sweating. His skin was flushed and his face a dark shade of red.

I was getting hard.

He sat up but I slammed him into the sand. He took a moment but then started to pull away again. I crawled over him, my chest and my hardness against his. My skin was hot, and so was his. It was like it was meant to be.

He looked at me, confused. Completely dumbfounded. I had the advantage here. He had no idea what was going on.

"You don't like it?" I didn't wait for a response. I kissed him hard and shoved my tongue into his mouth. I had never really kissed anyone before, but I knew what I was doing. I'd imaged this moment—with a girl—for years. I'd never imagined my first kiss would be with a boy—especially Goten. But it just seemed so right. So incredibly hot. I couldn't stop anyway.

He fought against me so I held his hair and pushed myself towards him. When I finally needed to breathe I kept my grip and pulled away slightly, our noses nearly touching. He still looked confused, but I could see lust in the depth of his eyes. He didn't know it yet, but he was enjoying this.

I bent back down and kissed his neck. He took in a breath and moved his hands to my shoulders in an attempt to keep some distance between us. He didn't push me away so I continued on down past his collar bone and found one of his nipples. I sucked on it for a moment and used my hand to play with the other one. He tasted like sweat, lake water, and Goten-ness. His body tensed and his breathing sped up. I slid my hands up and down his chest, exploring his body. He moved with me, naturally. I pressed my hardening crotch against his. He was firming up too. I knew it, he _was _enjoying himself.

I slid down lower and kissed his stomach. He looked down at me, concerned. Part of him wondered if this was all a joke. If I was going to punch him in the crotch right now and fly away laughing. But there was no way that was going to happen. I was too far in to stop now. I don't know if I could stop, even if I wanted to.

I reached down and rubbed his thighs. I slid my hands up and down along his hips and waist, then one hand back down to his crotch. I heard him gasp and he reached down to stop me.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't tell me you want to stop?" I raised my eyebrow. He was sticking straight up in the air. I was certain he wasn't ready to stop.

Goten gulped. He stared at me for a moment, thoughts rushing through his head. He obviously couldn't think clearly right now. He was too focused on my hand rubbing his dick.

I snorted, "I thought so." and I continued to stroke him.

He moaned loudly this time.

"Mmmmm... mmmmmm... aaaahhhhhh... aaaaaaah!"

I rubbed harder and faster.

"Aaaaah! Trunks. Oh... God..."

I leaned over and took him in my mouth. He bucked up against me and continued moaning.

After a moment I pulled away, slid up beside him onto the sand, and finished him off with my hand. He seemed a little overwhelmed.

He was panting and staring up at the sky. His eyes were half closed and he seemed very relaxed. He sighed a few times. Relief? Exhaustion? Both?

I was still hard.

We sat there for a few minutes as he recovered. He eventually turned to me, his face red with embarrassment.

"I can't believe we just did that."

I smirked, "You not planning on returning the favor?"

His eyes grew wide with shock. He glanced down at me and furrowed his brow in thought. He looked hesitant. Afraid maybe.

"I..." he gulped, "I guess I could..."

I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I'm that disgusting to you?"

He frowned, "No! I just... I..."

"Nevermind. I can handle myself."

I stood up and walked off towards the forest.

"Wait, where are you going?" He sat up quickly. His eyes glimmering in the fire light. It was just beginning to get dark.

"It seems a little awkward with you _watching_ me."

"But I..." He glanced to the side. Ashamed? No. Shy.

I nodded and walked back over to him. He pulled me down onto his lap and kissed me.

I need to go fishing more often.

END


End file.
